The Priestess and the Pirate
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Just what did happen between Tia and Barbossa during DMC? He was in her hut for a while…TiaBarbossa pairing.


**The Priestess and the Pirate**

_A/N: Just a little Tia/Barbossa fanfic. They spent all that time alone together in her hut during Dead Man's Chest and it got me thinking… ;)_

_Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do not own Pirates…Hmmm, just gotta get the right leverage…

* * *

_

_Pirates were nuthin' but trouble,_ Tia decided, casting a weary eye at the curtain which lead to the other room. She'd sworn off all of those thieves, whether they be scoundrel or gentleman, after Jack Sparrow, but here she was again, with a pirate in her hut.

Tia was a strong woman, but the feelings she was currently having for a certain well dressed, apple obsessed, recently dead pirate captain…a certain Hector Barbossa, were too strong to deny or push aside.

Love is for fools, she told herself each day after Barbossa's resurrection. She cursed and yet also thanked her actions that day. She remembered the sight of him in her hut for the first time and the feeling that it awakened in her: love for a pirate.

Her eyes fell upon the royal blue hat and Tia's lips curled up in a reluctant smile. He did insist upon such finery. But, Tia had to admit, the delicately made hat did look quite well on him. How different he was to Jack Sparrow…but, perhaps he was better than Jack at making certain commitments?

A squawk from Jack the Monkey drew the priestess's attention back from her thoughts to the present. Smirking at the look Barbossa would soon have on his face, she returned to the task she had been going about, picking up a woven basket of a certain type of fruit and stepped into his room, brushing the curtain aside.

"So, what news do you have of Sparrow and my ship?" Barbossa asked her, lying on the bed, both eyes still shut.

Rolling her eyes, Tia shook her head and set the basket down on a nearby table. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet! "It bodes ill for Jack Sparrow. 'E is goin' after Davy Jones," she replied before gently whacking his leg. "Ye lazy bugger, if ye wanna talk to me, then open yer eyes!" she snapped, her fiery temper emerging.

Barbossa simply snorted and placed his hands behind his head as a second pillow. Shaking her head, Tia amused herself by studying Barbossa. She ran a finger over the fine boots, taking in the good craftsmanship.

Tia's face suddenly split into a wicked grin showing all her stained black teeth, a plan formulating in her mind. After all, fortune favours the bold, she mused as she deftly undid the laces, tugging of the boots and tossing them over her shoulder carelessly.

"Careful with those. It would be hard to get new boots all the way out here!" Barbossa's voice trailed off, his face relaxing and a light moan escaping his lips. Oh yes, Tia prided herself on being a good foot massager.

A sudden noise from the front of Tia's hut drew both their attentions back out from their lust and loved fill world. Tia stood quickly, looking around. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover Barbossa until they had to. Barbossa, however, was only concerned about the loss of his massage. His face split into a frown as he cursed whoever was out there.

The scampering of little feet announced the arrival of Jack the Monkey, and Tia could see from where she was standing that one of her jars was broken on the ground. Shaking her head and muttering a few curses in her native tongue directed at the monkey, she turned back to Barbossa, thanking the gods that he was not discovered. She had been nervous when Jack Sparrow had entered her hut that he would spot the clues, thankfully, young William Turner had provided a most welcome distraction…

Turning back to Barbossa, the priestess studied him critically, until he was forced to turn away from her vivid, dark eyes.

"Ya need ya hat." Tia decided, before bustling away to retrieve said hat, leaving Barbossa to breathe a sigh that that was the only thing that was wrong in Tia's eye. The Voodoo practiser could be quite frightening at times…

Tia returned with the dark blue hat and leant over, placing it carefully on the captain's head. Barbossa reached a hand over, catching Tia's wrist and caressed her palm. Sighing in satisfaction, Tia cupped Barbossa's cheek. Letting out a low growl, he pulled her down onto the bed with him. The pair locked eyes for a moment and Tia was reminded of how close Barbossa's lips were to hers. And then they descended onto hers.

She kissed him back passionately, tongues duelling, one hand curling around Barbossa's neck, the other furiously unbuttoning his shirt, stroking his bared skin. Breaking apart for air, Barbossa locked eyes with Tia, smiling smugly, one hand entwined in her hair. He leant down to kiss her again, when a sudden flash of green caught his eyes. Looking over at the basket, he caught sight of the apples. Barbossa's eyes darted between the apples and Tia before he grinned savagely, flipping the priestess over, his heart dancing at the sound of her wicked laughter.

The apples could wait.

_Finis_


End file.
